The Return To Earth
by Nightzs
Summary: Zim had to leave the Irken Empire because of the unknown Irken known as 'The Eye' knows about his secret. He takes a great struggle to survive on the planet Earth with only his old SIR unit Gir, and the abandoned house he left behind. ZADR STORY!
1. Prologue!

**A/N: Hello, readers! Today, is a special day because we are doing a special series, hawh? Now your probably asking yourself, Nightzs? What special series? Well, the story you are about to read in about 50 seconds is written by me, incredible as I am, and my friend Samantha at school! Great props for 'Samantha' by her amazing vocabulary and grammar and helping me with this project! :) Now, ON WITH THE BOOK, SERIES, THING!**

On the planet so called Irk, where Irkens become prepared and ready for war against another planet, there lives a so called Irken named Zim. He was unfortunately not one of his leaders Invaders, but he was one of the many great Tallests of the planet. Invader Zim, was now Tallest Zim, more powerful then the great Tallest Miyuki. As great as she was, she lack the necessary requirements on being a great leader; Emotions.

Although, Irkens who have these 'emotions' would be considered as a defect, and only Zim knows that. He erased all the Irkens with the knowledge of this 'defect' and took control and told the Irken empire that emotions are to be held for out Smeet hatcheries. Zim still fears to this day that if someone found out about his 'defect' he would be banished, or even killed.

Planet Irk was a metal planet, surrounded by red and various machines along the landscape. Mostly retired Invaders, the old, or the newborn smeets were here. The old were used for knowledge once they die peacefully, along with the memories that are in their paks. They take the memory chip out and place it on the brain's computer, programming all the memories into knowledge for Irkens in the future. The bodies, however, are placed into a fire chamber, turning them into ashes.

Sad as it may sound, yes, but that is just how the world works on Irk. Many smeets are born, and the old only take up space on the planet, that there could only be so much room. Even though the Irkens die and are burned into ashes, the ashes are brought to a cremating chamber, where it will be evaporated into space and the ashes turn into thin air. Cool huh?

But most of you readers will be wondering when did Zim return to Irk? Well, right when he was about to destroy Earth, his leaders, Tallests Red and Purple, called him and told him to return to Irk. They told him that he's grown a extremely large amount of inches in the last year, that they actually wanted him to be the leader of Irk. Although Zim loved being an Invader, but being Tallests is much more powerful and takes quite a bit of responsibility.

The clumsy old Invader took this as a challenge and was ported back into space, leaving being the dirt ball planet called Earth the way he left it. The large headed boy Dib always wondered where Zim went, considering that he could be planning something devastating when he dropped his guard down; but he waited for Zim's return.

Although many years has passed for Dib, and the alien never returned. Dib had given up and proceeded through his life and started to become a scientist, since his 'father' was always there to help him. Dib was 14 years old when Zim left, and he was now 23. Nine long years of waiting for the chances Zim may return, but it never happened.

. . . . . .

It was Jubas 23, 2012 in the Irken world, and Zim was sitting on his throne, looking through the smeet hatchery files. As he was looking in, he found something interesting that caught his eye.

"Irken Soldier, come here for a moment." Zim motions the Irken that's in a purple armor, walks over to his Tallest. "Take this letter to the Smeet Hatchery and say that Tallest Zim would like to have smeets be able to chose their class." With a nod of the soldier, he ran towards the door and it closed on it's own.

Zim smiled and sat from his chair and walked towards the opened window. It showed the dark form of space on the Massive and small amounts of ships attacking a strange planet. He smirked evilly and petted his hands together, laughing loudly and manically.

"Tallest Zim! We have a incoming transmission from Irk! He calls himself, 'The Eye'." Zim gave a trademark look and waves his hand.

"Fine. Answer the call." Zim stood in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the static filled screen.

It gave a short sound of the call coming in and it showed a Irken, standing tall and proud with his red glowing eyes and lighting shaped antennas.

"Tallest Zim?" The Eye spoke. Zim just nodded.

"Yes, what do you want The Eye? I have important things to be doing right now..." The Eye smiled warmly and shook his head.

"Zim, what important things besides taking over planets for the Irken Empire must you do?" Zim frowns, hmpping at the Irken.

"Very well. What business do you have with me?" He smiles, crossing his arms over his chest over his Tallest Uniform. It was the same as his old Invader uniform, only with no black stripes, gold straps over the middle, and gold plates on his shoulders.

"As you may know, we have the 'emotions' in Irken smeets now, is that so?" Zim lifted an 'eyebrow' at The Eye.

"What are you getting at?" The Eye smirked evilly at Zim and showed his razor sharp row of teeth.

"I know your secret, Tallest Zim..." Zim opened his red orbs wide and stared blankly at the screen. "And I'm tempted to tell the whole Irken Race who you, a leader, betrayed." He laugh uncontrollably, coughing a few times into his hands.

Zim walked out of the room and ordered for a remote screen to walk with him. The current one in the room he was just in, turned off and as the one with him showed The Eye. Zim walked privately into his quarters, a room with a bed and arranged achievements he won.

"What do you want, Eye?" Zim growled at the screen. The Eye smirked and rubbed his hands together in a greedy form.

"Nothing really, just I want your place as leader..." He smirks evilly while Zim growls.

"No way that's happening, Eye! I can't let a foolish Irken take control of the Irken Empire! And besides, what right do you have to threaten me which such foolishness? I could track you down right now and kill you if I wanted to."

"Then do it." Zim flinched. "If you think your so 'High and Mighty' then I dare you to send soldiers." He smirked and glared at the screen. Zim however turned the transmission off and walked out of his room into the main. He sat back down on his throne and shoved his claws onto his face, sighing heavily.

All he has done for the empire is about to be ripped out of his hands and onto a mysterious figure, someone Zim hasn't seen before. He removed from his chair and spoke proudly,

"Irkens, I will be sleeping in my quarters. Do not let anyone call or in the Massive. Understand?" All the Irkens jumped out of their control chairs and saluted at their Tallest. Zim smiled warmly.

"Also, there is snacks in the kitchen for you all. Goodnight." A gasp of happiness was brought onto the Irkens, and most of them ran for the kitchen for free snacks.

Zim walked back into his room and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and only thought about resting for a while...

**This is the prologue! So what do you guys think? :)**


	2. The Return

**Who's ready for another chapter? Well I am! :D**

Zim sat himself up from his bed when he heard heavy running footsteps coming from outside of his sleeping chamber. Being the curious Irken he was, walking over to the door, opening it slowly and seeing about 50 Irken soldiers holding weapons, and torture items. Zim opened his eyes wide, staring at the large amount and closed the door slowly, not making a sound. He looked at the monitor screen in his room, only a gasp escaped from him.

A picture of him, showing the front of his face and the side, showing an 'Important Message' on the side.

**'ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF IRK, AND THE NATIONAL EMPIRE! TALLEST ZIM HAS ONCE AGAIN BROUGHT DANGER UPON US, MAKING US HAVE EMOTIONS. EMOTIONS IN THE IRKEN EMPIRE IS CONSIDERED A DEFECT, AND MUST BE EXTERMINATED.'**

A file appeared on the right, all letters wrote in Irken, showing the proof of emotions being considered a defect. Zim had to act fast now, or he would be killed. Running around quietly, he started to grab his deactivated SIR unit Gir, and moving towards the escape pod that is hidden behind a bookcase. He pulled out a book labeled, 'How to destroy a human' and the bookshelf moved to the right, revealing the small escape pod.

Taking one final look around his room, enjoying the smell of being around his own kind for 9 years, enjoying being ruler of a planet, being completely invincible; but now was a time to say goodbye. Stepping inside the cramped escape pod, the bookcase closed on its own and Irken soldiers starting piling in into his quarters.

Zim quickly typed in the coordinates for a certain planet, and launched himself into space. The Irken stared down at his empty SIR unit and started to fix him up with whatever little space he has left. A few hours of work made the SIR units eyes making a glowing baby blue color. Zim smiles warmly, something he rarely does.

"Welcome back Gir..." The SIR unit looks up with his eyes squinting like a old man, trying to adjust his sight. Gir looks up with sad eyes, his mouth frowning in sadness.

"Master?" Gir looks up with his eyes almost in tears. The taco loving robot stands up on his flimsy metal legs and final hugging Zim tightly, soaking his uniform with tears. "Master! Your back and I thought you left me in the darkness!"

Zim looks down smiling at his SIR unit also returning the warm filling hug. "I missed you Gir..." Although Gir was a complete piece of trash, Zim found him as a friend; a family member he can relate to. He removed from the hug, looking down at Gir sadly. "We're leaving Irk, Gir. I'm a defect to the Empire now and we have to hide somewhere safe."

Gir looks up at his master, a confused look on his face; considering that he's been asleep for 9 years. "W-where are we going, Master?" Gir sniffles and wipes the final tears off his face while Zim smiles.

"Earth..."

. . . . . .

1 Human Month Later...

Zim was sleeping in the chair for about a month now when a alarm went off, alerting the alien awake. He immediately opened his eyes and looked out the window. In the deep depths of space lies the floating planet Earth. Zim prepares himself for the impact by strapping him in the seat belt in the escape pod.

"Hold onto something Gir!" The robot screamed rather loudly, and grabbed onto Zims head. What? He did say hold onto 'something'. The escape pod starting to burn up in flames, causing it to make the impact more dangerous. With Zims quick actions, he clicked on various buttons on the control panel making the pod slow down just slightly. "Here goes nothing..." Zim closed his eyes tightly and the shaking of the pod falling onto the earth, making a straight dug hole all the way out the dark streets of an unknown area.

Zim kicked the door opened and stepped out cautiously, making his way over to a building and climbing up it with his PAK legs with Gir in his hands. Reaching on top of the roof, Zim could see the skyscraper city that was near his old base. He strained his head of thinking where it was and glanced over to the right to see the strange green house still intact.

Climbing on the roofs of the different humans homes, he finally reached his and jumped onto the ground, hurrying into the house with Gir following right behind. The base was the same as it was left, only there were plenty of cobwebs and dust. Filthy germs...

With a clap of his hands, the entire base lit to life making the clean robots begin to clean every nook and cranial in the house. Zim opens his eyes wide, surprised at how all the mechanics are still working. Walking towards the trashcan, he goes it once more, and the elevator brings him down into the deep depths of the cold earth.

"Computer?" There was a silent static in the distance, signaling the computer of the entire base was springing to life. Zim finally reached the main floor, his tattered clothes show some fire stains, and walked towards the static filled screen where the large computer screen laid on the wall. Suddenly, the screen showed a black screen, with a Irken symbol in red.

"Master, your back?" Zim nods sincerely.

"Yes Computer...I had to leave the Irken empire for various reasons." He sits on the newly cleaned chair and started typing in some type of University of Science.

The computer, being curious as he is, began to look at the screen in a astounding reaction. "Master, you aren't considering to enter a Science University are you?"

"Of course not! I'm just going to illegally make my degree and make 'believe' I'm a scientist." Zim crosses his arms over his chest. "You can still do that right?"

"Yeah of course, but why Science of all things?" Zim shrugs, answering with a 'I don't know' and clicked on the degree.

"Computer, print a legal document for me?" With a sigh, Zim took that as yes and retreated back into his old bedroom. A large red bed shaped into a circle, a desk with his inventions unfinished and his closet full of his old Invader Uniforms. And let's not forget the clothing simulator in the far side of the corner of the room. Zim had to think of a better disguise if he wanted to get through the humans, so he stepped into the machine and made a new and improved disguise.

10 minutes later...

Zim stepped out of the machine with a new outfit. Same hair but has a curly chunk on his forehead, and purple lens that look more realistic. He had a plain red shirt and his same black rubber pants and boots. But, there were no gloves and a long white lab coat over him.

"Master, your certificate is done.." With a grateful nod, he walked back over to the main computer and there lay a plain sheet of paper with words, considering him as a legal Scientist.

**The SENATE OF**

**THE UNIVERSITY OF SCIENCE**

**Upon recommendation of the Faculty confers upon**

**ZIM NEKRI**

**having successfully completed all requirements,**

**the degree**

**MASTER OF SCIENCE**

**with all its rights, privileges and obligations.**

**Presented at Orlando, Florida, the second day of July, 2012**

Zim smiled, his rare smile he usual never gives and looks back at the computer. "Computer, is there a Science Facility for jobs available around here?"

"One moment..." The screen popped up a picture of the nearest Science Facility as Zim requested, which was only a couple blocks down from his house. "You better hurry though, someone can take the job and you would have to move to meet the next Facility."

"Of course but first, can you change the design of the base? Make it more...human like..." Zim turned to go into the elevator and popping back out of the trashcan. "Gir, I'm going out. Don't leave the house and I'll return to your needs." Gir waved happily at his master and continued his watch at the big TV.

Zim opened the front door into the sunlight that now shown brightly, shining on his abnormal green skin in the warm summer morning. He closed the door behind him and walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his lab coats pockets, taking in the surroundings around him.

Everything has changed since the last 9 years.. The streets with no longer a sick gray color, more of a jet black color as if it's been re-done. The sidewalks were the same and it seemed the homes of the humans seemed to have more then there was before; like it was crowded.

Soon, the Science came into view and there were parked cars on the side, expensive cars. Zim waved that off and opened the glass doors into the smell of a office; similar to Mr. Dwickys office. The lady that worked at the front desk, lifted her head to look at the green alien, her eyes opening wide.

"Z-zim? Is that you?" Zim lifted a eyebrow at the human, but when he took a closer look to see none other the Zitta. Zim smiled and waved while walking over to the counter.

"Yep. Alive and in the flesh." He pounded a fist into his chest, exaggerating about him being here. Zitta giggled softly and smiled.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in what, 9 years?" Zim nodded but made a sad look.

"I had to leave for personal...reasons..." Zitta nodded at how concerned he was with this subject but brushed it off.

"So, what brings you here?" She glanced down, noticing Zim was wearing a white lab coat and a small paper in his green hands. "Ah...your a scientist now?" The Irken passed the certificate to her, smiling wide and placing his hands back in his coats pockets.

"Yeah, and I was actually hoping I could get a job here." He rubs his neck, feeling a bit nervous as she took a closer look at the paper.

"Hmm...It seems you just got this. But, I'm sure Professor Membrane wouldn't mind accepting you. The younger, the better! At least that's what he says." She giggles again and passing the paper back to Zim and walking to where he was. "Follow me." With a nod, the Irken followed the purple haired girl down the hall.

Zitta was wearing a black suit, something a lawyer would wear. Her purple hair still having that spiked up look and she was about at Zim's shoulder. For some reason, Zim felt uneasy about this. What if someone finds out about his condition isn't a 'condition' and he just a alien that left his race. He frown and seeing the two doors at the end of the hall as Zitta opened it for Zim. They both entered inside, showing layers and layers of tables with inventions on top covered in a thin sheet of glass.

"Professor Membranes office if just through those doors." Zitta pointed at the door and Zim nodded, looking a bit nervous. "Don't worry Zim, he will definitely accept you." With a nod, he walked towards the door that had the works printed in sheet black, 'PROFESSOR MEMBRANES OFFICE' and knocked on it respectfully.

"Come in!" Zim took a deep breath and opened the door, showing a tall man in a white lab coat zipped up, and blue goggles that covered his eyes; how can he see in them? His hair was like a lighting shaped figure and Zim flinched at that. What a horrible memory. The funny part was that he had black gloves and a sly smile on his face.

"Hello my boy! What brings you here?" Zim smiled and handed his certificate to the 'boss'.

"I was actually wondering if you still have that job available?" Professor Membrane stared wide eyed at the certificate and back at Zim.

"Of course you can! You recently just got out of college and here you are now!" He reaches his hand out taking the Irkens and shaking it warmly. "You got the job, Zim Nekri!" Zim couldn't help but chuckle and removed his hand. "But first, we must find you a place to work! Follow me." Ugh, more following but Zim followed trying to get fired on his first day of the job.

The professor brought us to a different room with a small office inside. A black desk and various of pencil, pens, staples, and a computer of the corner of the desk. There was also a chair at the desk, so Zim could work without having to stand up.

"This is where you will be working for the near future, Zim. If you need any tools, their in that cabinet over there." Membrane points at a gray cabinet that has a paper that says 'Equipment' and the scientist walked out of the room. Zim smiled and sat in his chair turning on the computer, and started getting to work.

. . . . . .

The work Zim has done was tough considering that all he had to use was the metal in the equipment room. He tried making a prototype of teleporter, but didn't work as planned. He slammed the object on the table and pinched his forehead in frustration. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He sighed and turned to look at the door. "Oh hi Zitta."

"It's break time and I thought I could introduce you to the other scientists." She smiles warmly and nods.

"I would like that." Zim stood up from his seat and followed beside the secretary into a room that say, 'Break Room' and opened the door. The laughing in the room stopped and all the scientists moved their eyes towards Zim; making him feel tense at the attention he is getting.

"Hello everyone, this is Zim Nekri. He just graduated from college in Florida." Zitta introduced him to the rest of the scientists and gave me a warm smile. "So don't try experimenting on him..." The group laughed at the joke and the Irken couldn't help but giggle behind his mouth.

"So Zim, first day?" Zim nods.

"Yep, and it's sorta creeping me out. You know, getting all of this 'attention'." Zim moved his way over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He turned and sat a empty chair and drank his coffee, listening carefully.

"This is Samantha, Greg, Justin, and Jared." Zitta points at each one of them, making sure Zim gets their names right. Zitta sat at another chair with a mug in her hand, drinking at it warmly. "Zim, you left for a while now...and everyone was a bit worried. Where did you go?" Zim smirked and wrapped his hands around the mug, staring at the brown liquid in the cup.

"I had to leave for important reasons on why I came here...But now I don't have to worry about it anymore so I moved to Florida wanting to be a scientist since I was so obsessed with it when I was little." Zim sighs heavily and drinks softly at the mug. "Now I have my certificate, moved back here in Kansas and started a new life. My life." Zim puts sternly.

Zitta smiled, happy that everything that when Zim left was fine the way it was. To be honest, Zitta was worried about the boy with the weird skin condition and made sure to make fun of him, so nobody found out that she cared. But now since she was a adult, she didn't have to worry about being maked fun of.

Zim sits up from his seat and placed the mug on the table. "I have to get back to work now. It's been nice meeting you all." Zim smiled warmly opening the door and closing it softly behind him, walking down the hall. "That was so...thick..." Zim clutched his forehead and brushed passed another Scientist without looking. "Sorry.." Zim opened his office door and sat back down at his chair; but something was going on with the Scientist he brushed up against...

He wore a white trench coat, a blue shirt with gray smiley face and black skinny jeans. His pale skin matched with his round glasses that rested on his nose and that scythe hair style on his head. The scientist stared blankly at the door that symbolized, 'Zim Nekri' on the black door of Zim's office. The Scientist was none other than Dib...

**HOLY MOTHER OF MONKEY BALLS! :D Yay! Dib finally got to see Zim but Zim doesn't know that yet and he seems happy and shocked. Until next time!**


	3. Dib's Not So Secretive Secret

**An: I needed to change this story to Mature later on into the future because there is a high chance that there is going to be a Lemon. If you new readers don't know what a Lemon is; it's a sex scene. If you don't like it, then just skip the parts with the (**) on them. Most of my readers are in their teens and I don't want anyone flaming on my stories. Also, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! D;**

Dib had his eyes opened wide in shock. The alien that he had chased throughout his childhood, the one who always got back on his feet when he felt depressed, and the one who he always fought with, was back after nine years of being disappeared. But now he was slightly taller than Dib and works here; at his work!

Dib shook his head and walked down the hall into the break room. 'He's probably trying to destroy the planet again. If so, I have to stop him' he thought. He sighed heavily and opened the door. "Hey, sorry I'm late. The coffee bean experiment kinda got me off track." All eyes in the room turned towards the young scientist and gave him a warm smile.

"That's quite alright Dib. Just make sure you get here earlier. Because if you did, you would of seen our new scientist today." Samantha smiles, drinking from her white mug. Justin was standing next to the Pinball machine, Greg was sitting on the couch next to Zitta, and Jared was laying down on the couch watching TV.

"Heh. In fact, I've already seen him walking down the hall." Dib moves over the singular chair and leans his feet onto the table into a relaxing position. "Zim is back and now he's probably going to take over the planet; which he isn't." Zitta rolls her eyes.

"Not this again...That was nine years ago, Dib! Why can't you face the facts that Zim is not an alien and move on with your life as a scientist like your wonderful father?" Greg snickers.

"Are you serious Dib? You actually think Zim is an alien? Sure, he has green skin but that doesn't exactly mean he is one. Many people have problems and they want to keep it to themselves." Greg crosses his arms over his chest and the rest nod their head in agreement.

"And why don't you go see him, Dib? Why not say hello. It's been nine years after all..." Zitta frowns sadly, staring down at her mug. Dib drops his legs that were on the table and looks down at his feet sadly.

Ever since the little alien had left him, he got bullied more often. Wedgies up flagpoles, spitballs suitable for his large head, and making ignorant comments. This has been going one until the last year of his High School; when he finally found someone who he could relate to; Zitta.

Zitta always cared for Dib during those times, although she was scared that she would also be picked on, so she secretly checked-in and helped Dib from time to time without anyone looking. Now they were very close friends ever since High School ended and they made their separate ways towards their dreams.

Now that they were in the same building together, they gotten much closer; maybe possibly liked each other more than friends, but Dib never liked her that way.

Besides, he was gay...

Dib sat up from his chair. "Fine, I'll go see him but you owe me." Zitta laughs happily and Dib marches out of the room to Zim's office.

Meanwhile in Zims office...

Zim has a flask on a ring with the flame under it; trying to study a strange purple acid. He holds a small graduated cylinder, gently tipping it over when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, but try not to startle me!" The door opens and closes softly and Zim throws a pair of goggles towards the person that entered; not looking up once to the person. He could feel the sweat on his face as a drop of a green acid falls from the graduated cylinder and lands in the flask with the purple liquid; turning it to a pink color.

"Phew..." Zim lifts the goggles off his eyes and places it on his head; wiping his head with a nearby handkerchief; finally looking up to the person that entered the room. "Okay, how ma-" Zim immediately stops his speech and his indigo eyes open wide.

"Dib?" Zim stands up from his seat and looks straight through the glasses and into those hazel eyes. "Is that really you?" Dib nods and stands next in front of his desk.

"Of course it's me, space-boy. And where have you been for the last nine years?" Dib narrows his eyes and glares at the Irken, completely pissed off.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Zim smirks evilly and sits back in his chair, gently stirring the flask filled with the pink liquid. He takes a mechanical pencil and writes down some notes, ignoring the Dib-human that stood over his desk. "So, is that all you wanted?" Zim says, exchanging with placing some notes onto the paper. Dib shakes his head.

"No...Why are you here...at this work rather?" Dib rubs the back of his neck as the alien lifts his eyes towards him, placing the flask back onto the metal ring.

"Nothing in particular..." Zim gives Dib the trademark look; one eye opened wide, the other narrowed down.

"Really now?" Dib sighs heavily, knowing that once Zim makes his decision, he doesn't change his mind. He stared long and hard at the young alien scientist through his indigo lens, knowing that there is those hypnotizing red shining orbs that mysteriously glows in the dark.

Raising an eyebrow, Zim turns back to his experiment, picking up the flask with the pink liquid, pouring it into a test tube and sealing it with a cork. "You're dismissed..."

Dib opens his eyes wide, then narrowing them down. "No." He walks around the desk, now standing in front of the Irken, grabbing him on his red t-shirt and tugging him upwards.

Zim frowns and grips onto Dib's hand that was on his shirt and gave it a threatening squeeze. "I don't understand why you care if I destroy the planet or not, Dib. And let me reassure you that I left this filthy ball of dirt for a reason. I just want to live a 'normal life', you humans call it." After Zim spoke, his grip on Dib's hand loosened and stared at his hazel eyes.

Dib's heartbeat quickened as he felt those soft three-digit fingered hand on his and that was the first time he felt his hand that were ungloved. And the way he spoke his name without any rude remarks, made all of his anger be jumped out of a window.

Dib loosened his drip, blushing rather deeply and coughed into his hand. "Um, well welcome back I suppose.." Dib reached his hand out, ready to shake Zim's hand. The antennas under the alien's wig twitched, telling him not to trust Dib, but he extends out his hand.

"Yeah..." Zim took Dib's hand and shook it with a tight grip with a wide smile on his face. "I guess I'm back and who knew we'd be co-workers?" Zim lifted his hand, sitting back in his seat and lifting up a blueprint on his newest invention. "You're dismissed."

Dib smiled with the blush still on his face and walked towards the door to leave, but stops to turn and look at the Irken. "You know, we should start over again. I don't work for the Swollen Eyeball Network anymore. No more 'paranormal stuff for me." Without waiting for a response, he opened the door, walking through and closing the door softly behind him.

Zim stared at the door, eyes widened with a shocked expression on his face. He looks down at his blueprint, sketches of the teleporter comes into his view and tries to do the prototype once more.

. . . . . .

Dib was in his office, leaning his head on the palm of his hand, thinking about Zim. 'He's been gone for nine years now. What could he possibly be doing throughout that large amount of time?' His thoughts turned from anger to pure bliss. 'But still, I'm happy he's back.' Dib's smile stuck to his face as he thinks about Zim's figure.

'His disguise looks better, especially those horrible lens. The hair looks different; not that I can remember. It's been too long. And the white lab coat on him was just so...hot. Wait, did I just say 'hot'? What am I thinking! I'm talking about an alien for Christ's sake; my old enemy!'

Dib clutched his hands onto his black hair; groaning in frustration. 'Damn it all! The second Zim comes back, I have these sexual thoughts in my head!' He opened his eyes, and sits up from his desk chair, picking up his needs for home and packs them in his blue backpack. He opens his office door, softly closes it behind him, and locks it.

Dib has a small house with one bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a garage. Even though the house is small, Dib does get paid a lot of money each year; making him wonder what he should buy. Yes, he lives alone with his pet dog, Ghost. Of course the dog's fur is pure white. And it's a small dog, so if Dib has to travel somewhere, he can take her with him.

But sometimes being in a small house, only surrounded with his dog and you have this large amount of space, time and money and he can't really do anything with it. So he started going to bars, taking small amounts of drinks on the weekends and coming straight back home. Although Dib was gay, he went to a 'gay' bar to calm his nerves more; but that just made it worse.

All the guys in the bar started going all over him; asking him if he wanted some 'fun'. But he always replied no to them; sitting at the counter on a bar stool and talking to the bartender. The bartender was always good friends with Dib because they known each other since they were basically kids. She was always shy around people and doesn't talk to a lot and Dib is the only person who knows she is a cat girl. Tara was Dib's true friend.

Dib was now walking outside towards his Silver Saleen S7 and opened the drivers car door; jumping inside. The car Dib has is VERY expensive; since he has so much money. However, the cars around him were more expensive because of the fact that they have a better job than he does.

Dib drove down the street towards his house; a quiet area where it's decently surrounded by trees and nature. He always liked it when it was quiet so that's why he bought this house. He arrived at the house ten minutes later and exited his car and into the house. He could clearly hear the sounds of Ghost barking from down the street. The white dog jumped up trying to give Dib a kiss which was accepted by him bending down.

Dib pats Ghost on the head, dropping his bag onto the floor and into the kitchen. The kitchen was fancy, yes. The counters were swirling chocolate brown, and the tile floors consist of white marble. There was a large dining table with six chairs, a dishwasher, a sink, and large windows showing the view of the forest.

He took out the dog food out of the cabinet and poured it into Ghost's bowl and placing a bowl of fresh water. Ghost runs towards the bowl and eats it happily while Dib goes back towards his bag and walks upstairs towards his bedroom. As you may know, Dib's favorite color is blue, so his walls are dark blue and he has a balcony near his bed. The bed had black bedsheets and soft white pillows, two black nightstands on each side; having a lamp on each of them.

Dib entered his bedroom and quickly laid on the bed exhausted. He closed his eyes, thinking about Zim again and shook his head. 'I need to stop thinking about him! But that flawless green skin, and how soft they felt on my hand...No! No more thoughts about him!'

Dib frowned sadly and looked over at his drawer. He opened it and there appeared a picture of Zim before he left nine years ago. He was a little bit shorter than Dib and he looked rather...cute.

He stared at the picture; having the thought of him touching that green soft skin makes him go nuts. He was always interested what his body looked like without clothing; what were under his pants. Dib's eyes closed half-lidded, having a dreamy look in them. He blushed deeply and clutched onto his shirt; directly under his heart and tugging down.

"Stupid alien. Making me blush, making me worry, making my heart jump every time I see you, and every time my stomach does back flips... Stupid..."

Dib placed the picture back in the drawer and took off his white trench coat; replacing it with a gray jacket vest. He walked back down the stairs and exited the house, entering his car and driving towards the mall to just spend random money.

The local mall that Dib goes to once every week is pretty large; considering that it's in a popular town since of his 'wonderful father'. They have from accessories to furniture; name all the stores to can and you can never count how many stores are there. Mostly all the kids and teens go to their hot spot, the arcade of course. That's where Gaz usually goes to hang out with her 'boyfriend' that she so calls. Dib actually visits there every once in a while to check up on things; making sure everything is alright. But you know Gaz; getting pissed off when she hears Dib's annoying voice.

Dib isn't afraid of Gaz anymore since if she attacks him, she will get thrown out of the arcade...again. Other then that, she can either get arrested and Dib is in the clear. Although, sometimes Gaz would make small smiles towards him; even though Dib hasn't seen her sister smile before, which kinda scares him. But it makes him happy to know that everything in Gaz's life is going well.

Dib arrived at the mall and closed his car door, safely making sure it was locked. The mall that shown in front of him was about 10 stories tall, and about 137 stores and 16 restaurants. Mostly everyone know Dib because of his father and how he goes to the mall once a week. He entered the mall with some people giving him looks but walked towards the arcade to meet up with Gaz.

The arcade boomed base music that could be felt by his feet; which is kinda catchy. He opened the glass doors and the music boomed into his ears and he walked in to see kids surrounding a DDR machine. The person that danced on it was pretty incredible; since it was Gaz. He smiled and walked over towards the crowd with his hands in his coat pockets, watching his beautiful sister move her feet against the four squares.

Of course, the men were staring at her as she moved and Dib rolled his eyes. The song was done and there were a applause of whistles and claps and Gaz wiped her head with a nearby towel and looked up at Dib and smiled. Dib couldn't help but smiled back and motioned her over.

Gaz raised an eyebrow and walked over to Dib; most of the men groaning of that fact that her 'big brother' is here to 'rescue' her.

"What do you want, Dib?" Gaz groaned crossing her arms over her chest. Dib frowned, bending down to whisper into her ear. "What are you serious!" Dib nodded.

"Why would I lie about that? I think he's planning something...Something horrible..." Gaz rolled her eyes and punched him in the head.

"So? Don't get all worked up about the paranormal again, Dib. Stay a scientist and be like Dad." Dib had his eyes closed the entire time from the painful punch of Gaz; it's been a while... "Plus. Why should I care about the gay relationship you two have?" Dib opened his eyes wide and blushed softly.

"First off, Zim just returned to Earth! Who knows what he could be planning. And second, even though I'm gay, that doesn't mean I have feelings for him!"

"Uh, yeah it does... Dib.. I've seen you stare at Zim constant times at him and you hiding naked pictures of him your drawers." Gaz was actually growing impatient of this constant argument.

"That was for science Gaz!" Dib argues back.

"Then what about that Zim plushie you had hidden under your pillow..?" Dib was left speechless. A 23 year old adult was left out of ideas to push the argument back to her 19 year old little sister...What's wrong with him? "See, I'm right Dib. Go away now before I hate you more then I already do..." Gaz walked back to the game with men groaning at Dib in disgust.

Dib sighed and turned around. "See you later Gaz." He exited the store and walked back down the unknown halls of the mall; trying to stall himself.

The story behind the pictures were taken by Dib when Zim was changing or bathing in paste. Although I hate to describe what his...meats look like, I have to say it looks like Zim's tongue. Pink and wormy looking. Nothing is more to say to that. Dib was very fond of seeing that the Alien Anatomy was completely different from the humans; making him more interest in the Irken race. The only other things he could find was that Irkens don't have nipples nor bellybuttons; adding a bonus that their feet only have two sharp toes.

Everything went downhill from here. Dib started to have feelings for the Irken when every time he ignored Dib's rants of capturing or dissecting him. Whenever Dib called him, he would just wave his hand; ignoring him. Dib was very pissed at first, thinking the alien was trying to trick him. But Zim told him that he was a defect to his Tallest; never been able to return to his home planet Irk.

And since Dib's feelings grew stronger, he felt his stomach always having this heat, or even back flipping. The funny thing was that he denied he was gay, trying to ignore the feeling but it kept coming back to the same pathetic alien who was once been his enemy. He wanted to show his feelings to him, but he just couldn't...He was too much of a wuss to even confess his love for Zim; nor did he tell him what he thought of him. How he looked, why he was charming, and how he fell in love with him in the first place.

That's when Dib made his first Zim plushie; to take his mind off the alien and focus on the one thing that could distract him from the alien. Yes, he made it to sometimes 'pleasure' himself with it, but what else could he do!

Dib sighed heavily and exited the mall towards his car and getting ready to drive home when he sees the clouds about to break a million tears. He quickly ran towards his car and entered it just in time to see the rain fall down hard. He placed his keys in and started the car up and drove out of the parking lot and into the streets.

The rain came down hard but that didn't stop Dib to go to the bar to get himself something to calm himself down. He parked his car into his usual parking spot and lifted the hood above his head; trying his best not to get wet. He left his car, carefully making sure he locked it and entered the bar. The whole place was pack with wet-dog smelling customers and of course there were mostly guys. Dib dropped his hood and went over the counter to sit at a bar stool and waited for the usual person to pop up.

Tara came out of the back room and smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Dib." The bartender came out with a short glass of whiskey for the scientist and smiled.

Dib grabbed the glass and drank it in one shot and slammed it on the table. "Thanks, Tara. I really needed that. Anyways, hows work been?" Dib tilted his head a little.

"Good I suppose. Although, I wish some girls would stop hitting on me~" They both laugh jokingly and sighed. "But yeah, other then that I'm fine. What's been going on with you?"

Dib sighed and shrugged. "I've been stressed lately with work and one thing you might know." Dib lifted his head and looked at Tara; straight in her green eyes. "Zim is back..."

Tara opened her eyes wide, and the ears under her fedora hat fell down all the way to her skull. "Are you serious right now or are you pulling my tail?" Dib shook his head. "Well...are you going to confess your dying love for him or what?"

Dib blushed deeply and banged a fist onto the counter. "Of course not!" Tara jumped at the sudden slam and Dib frown sadly. "Sorry...But I will never do that..."

"Speaking of gay people, here comes your local..." Dib groaned and leaned his head onto the palm of his hand; waiting for the orange-haired male to come over.

"Hey Dib. I'm surprised you came back!" Keef, a 24 year old alcoholic and obviously 100% gay, has been in love with Zim for the past 3 years but finally ended and switched to Dib. For some reason, Keef actually thought that the way Dib's 'hair' falls makes him look cute and adorable.

Remember how Keef's eyes were switched by a present by Zim? Well, he recently got surgery on his eyes after that and returned back to school; following Zim around. But soon, after he realized Zim hated him, he fell into a deep depression. He shook and trembled; cowering into a corner at his home. But an 'angel' came down upon him.

He was trying to reach his kite that fell into the tree and he just thought that was the end of him; until Dib came along. Dib was taller then the rest of the kids at his school, so it was easily obtained by him and gave it back to Keef with a warm smile. Although Dib only found him as a creepy kind of a friend, Keef had that dreamy look in his eyes and absolutely and incredibly fell in love with the strange kid with the paranormal problem.

Ever since then, Keef never stopped loving Dib; no matter how many cute or hot gay guys were out there. Dib has been there for Keef when he needed him the most.

Dib sighs heavily and turns to look at him; trying not to be rude and smiles small. "Hello Keef. How are you today?" Keef smiled wide at his response.

"Great buddy! I've actually waited all day for you to come to the bar!" Dib's eyes suddenly twitched and looked at Tara. Tara shook her head saying, 'This is your problem. DEAL WITH IT!' Dib sighed and looked back at Keef. He wore a black and white sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. But you can faintly see the dark blue t-shirt under his jacket.

"I'm sorry, but I must get going..." Dib sat up from his seat but Keef jumped in his way again.

"Why would you want to leave now! You just got here!" Keef frowned sadly, giving out those puppy eyes that no one could resist. Dib's eye twitches again but pushes him aside.

"Sorry Keef. But I got work to do back at home. I promise I'll...get you a drink when I come back here. Okay?" Keef, satisfied, smiles widely and waves goodbye towards his crush. Dib lifted his hood and walked back outside into the cold rain and paced his walking faster towards his car. He opened the car door and exited the parking lot; driving home.

**An: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! Should I keep Keef in this story? I was actually having trouble of adding him into the story; considering that I fucking hate him so much... =.= But review and I will see you in two weeks! (:**


	4. The Truth Is Out And The Antennas

**An: Alright. Just a fair warning. This chapter is the worst when you get to the part near the end of it. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM! I need help with this story! ;_; And hooray for early postage!**

Zim was still inside of his office; isolating himself of the research he sees beyond the screen. These 'words' never even brought into his mind. Sure he knew a lot about the humans, but nothing compared to this! This sickens him to even think about this emotion! He shivers and looks over towards the test tube with the pink liquid in it; as it dimly shines in the dark room. Zim picked it up slowly and placed it in his desk drawer; hoping nobody would find it.

"I have to make sure nobody touches this. Or even drink it for that matter." With the small slam of the drawer, Zim stood up from his chair and exited the office and down the dark corridor. Even though there were lots of windows in the Science Facility; it still looked creepy at night that makes anyone have shivers down their spine.

It was currently 9:30 pm and the moon was shown high above the sky; casting off a white glow. The rain stopped but the puddles were still laying on the ground the time Zim stepped out of the main office, and out into the open with his boots beating on the concrete of the sidewalk. The walk began as Zim looked down the street, thinking about how the Dib was doing.

He was a bit shorter than Zim and his scythe was a bit longer then usual and he had those same large and old blurry glasses (He says blurry because it makes HIS eyes blurry). But for some reason; he doesn't find him as an enemy. Of course they fought back when they were younger and they constantly threw random threats at each other and no one got physically hurt, but mentally.

The way Dib always made comments as the word 'defect' makes him want to press his self-destruct button and end his life right then and there. But he didn't. He feels as if the ex-paranormal investigator made his life a bit better than it has been; so that's why he stayed on Earth.

So Zim didn't even THINK about suicidal and kept fighting with Dib to keep his self-esteem up and keep going and even sometimes helped Dib. He would sometimes get random attacks by Keef and he would always say, 'Don't touch him' towards the red haired teen. Dib would always have that shocked expression on his face and Zim always wondered why humans faces change colors.

Whenever Zim helped Dib, his face always turned into a deep red color and he looked flustered. He would shudder on his words and look away from the aliens appealing indigo contact lens and stare at the ground embarrassed.

"_Dib-human? Why do you always do that?" Zim tilts his head to side and stares at him with his trademark look; one eye narrowed down while the other wide open. Dib looks up and stares at those lens and his face changes color again. _

"_D-do what?" Dib's eyes showed some kind of emotion that Zim never understood but frowns._

"_You keep staring at Zim! And whenever I help you, your face turns red! Why do you do that!" Zim growls as he starts to grow impatient and Dib opens his eyes wide and his blush deepens._

"_I...I don't know..." Dib stands there staring at Zim again looking like an idiot and the alien growls again. Dib jumps at the threatening growl and backs up a bit. "Okay...calm down, space-boy."_

_Zim narrows his eyes at Dib and growls again and stomps his way over to him and grabs the collar of his trench coat; pulling him upwards. "Enough with the bull-shit, smelly human! You will tell Zim why your face turns red as if your suffocating!" Zim leans close and growls louder as nearly, both of their noses almost touch._

_Dib's eyes widen as a deep and noticeable blush spreads across his face again and Dib's eyes fall half-lidded. Zim sticks his tongue out in disgust and drops Dib to the floor. "Stupid stink-beast." _

Zim chuckles at the memory; remembering how Dib was always so shy when he was just a small child. He smiles small as he sees his base completely different than before. The walls were no longer green but a dark chocolate color. The roof gray and the front of lawn completely normal. He approached this 'house' and opened it; being greeted with the fresh smell of waffles. His eye twitches and walks in with the door closing behind him and looks over to see Gir standing on a step-ladder and making waffles on the stove.

Zim threw his contacts and wig off and placed it on the kitchen table and smiles at Gir. "I'm home, Gir." The SIR unit turns his head and looks up and immediately jumps on Zim's head and holds onto it.

"Master! You're home! I thought you were going to leave me here forever again!" Zim looked up and frown sadly.

"I couldn't leave you, Gir. You're all I have left now..." Zim smiles sweetly at the SIR unit and dropped him down onto the floor again. "Let's start on making a car...okay? I don't feel like walking any time soon." And with that, Zim walked down into his fridge and down into his labs. "Computer. Give a scan on the most amaaazing car for Ziiim!" He raised a fist into the air and smirked evilly.

"Now, once your done with that; I'd like to take research on an emotion." The alien sat on his chair and typed the Irken words and his antennas dropped low. He read the words over and over again and slammed his fists onto the desk. He sighed heavily and sat up from his chair.

"Master! There is someone at the door!" Zim raised an eyebrow and shrugs.

"Eh. I don't care." Zim went back towards the elevator and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who in the Irk could be knocking on my door this late at night?" He approached the main floor with a small 'ding' sound and moved towards the door and opens it slowly with a small creak. "Hello?"

It was silent for a second but then two small eyes appeared and it blinked. Zim backed up and flinched. "Report yourself!" The door opens up more and the person who was standing there was non other then Dib. Zim sighs. "Oh, it's just you silly human. Quit trying to scare me!" Zim crosses his arms and glares at the young male.

Dib closes the door behind him and frowns at him. "I came here for a reason, space-boy. I want you to tell me why you left Earth..."

The air in the living room was so thick; as if you couldn't even breathe from it. Zim's eyes glowed into the lightly dimmed room and his antennas twitched at the pheromones in the air from the Dib-human. This has been going on ever since they were kids. The strange scent in the air that only Irkens smell that come off the Dib-human that makes Zim squeedly-spooch to vomit. Zim clutched onto his stomach and made barfing noises.

Dib stood there dumb-founded; watching the tall Irken as if he was about to barf. Dib's face blushed as he saw those red orbs again, floating in the dark room. He cautiously walked towards them and reached a hand up to touch them but then moved away.

"What do you think your doing, filthy human!" Zim growls but flinches and covers his mouth. "And why do you have these smells that makes me sick!" Zim shook his head violently and stared down at the slightly smaller human.

Dib gazed up again; being lost in his own thoughts. _Why does he hide those eyes? Their appealing and hypnotizing to look at. And those two black stalks on his head. Are they sensitive? I mean; he always take his wig off immediately and starts to scratch it. If I remember correctly, that's Irkens way of smelling... _His head tilted to the side and stared up at the antennas.

Zim's eyes gave him the trademark look and a long frown. _What is he looking at? _He pokes Dib's forehead to get his attention, which was gladly rewarded. "Dib, what are you looking at...?"

Dib's hazel eyes were filled with a shining glow; something Zim has never seen before. He lifts and eyebrow and shrugs. "Just your antennas." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat himself down on the couch.

Zim followed and sat next to him. "So...you still want to know why I left huh?" Dib looked at him and gave a nod. Zim sighed heavily and his antennas twitched in thought.

"If you must know, my leaders told me I was going to be the next Tallest; the leader of Irk. But sadly, I had to leave immediately or I wouldn't get there in time to claim it. You see, in the world of Irk; the taller you are, the more royal or famous you become. Funny as you may say, I was always the smallest Irken.

"But even so, I was stubborn enough to take that as a challenge and took it and became a greater Tallest than Tallest Miyuki. All was well until I gave the one thing I had and Irkens didn't, emotions... Emotions are considered defective in the Irken Empire and when someone finds that out, they are either banished or exterminated. I gave these emotions to the Irkens without them knowing it was defective and they all were much more happier in life. But I was wrong...

"Recently, I've gotten a call from an unknown Irken known as 'The Eye' and told me that he knew about the secret I held for these 9 years. He even _threatened _me...So all I did was dismissed him and went to bed. But that's not all...When I woke up, I heard heavy footsteps outside my room and they were all looking for me...to kill...

"There was an escape pod behind the bookshelf in my room and I used that to my escape. Only problem was is that I had a minute to figure out which planet I should of gone to. So, I picked this planet in hoping I could live in peace. I guess it ended as soon as I landed here..."

Dib was listening all the way through Zim's miraculous story with his eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe that Zim could be the leader of his own kind. A leader takes huge responsibility and trust and he got that.

Zim turned his head towards Dib and smiled with his mouth open; rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I guess that's basically it unless you want to hear about the number of planets I conquered." He dropped his hands and placed it on his leg and smiled sweetly at the human that sat on his couch.

Dib's blush returned from the appealing zipper-like teeth smile coming off of the flawless jade skin. "Y-yeah...I'm just glad that your back..." He turned away and looked down at the floor sadly.

Zim sighed sadly and placed his green hand onto his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Dib. I'll make sure I don't try to murder you for the next...I don't know years." Zim laughed a bit and took his hand off and stretched up. "But now that you mention it..9 years has been pretty long for you now..."

Dib was no longer listening as the hand was placed on his shoulder and the red skin tinted on his cheeks. His heart pumps faster as he looked up at the alien who stretches and how his lips move against the words he was saying. There was no doubt now. Dib was in love with the male with the 'skin condition'.

The way his heart always beats when the alien talks or touches him; leaving a smooth print on or how his eyes swirl in a mysterious way that it always does. He wanted his touch to stain on him -No...He wanted _him. _That's all he ever wanted.

He took a look at Zim again and his throat was caught in a desert now. He reached a hand up and touched one of the Irkens antennas; to see how he would react. His eyes flashed a bit and they widened; looking directly into Dib's hazel eyes.

"Dib-human! Don't touch them!" Zim reached his hand up to stop him but it was too late.

Dib was already petting it.

Zim's eyes fell half-lidded and his face had a tint of dark green. He dropped his face onto his shoulder and whimpers a bit.

Dib was shocked to see the alien so vulnerable now. He continued to pet the antenna and he could hear Zim...purring? Sort of like a cat's purr and it was vibrating up his shoulder and making his face blush a deep red. Zim reached his head up more and nuzzled his face into his neck. "S-stop...filthy..human..."

Zim was trapped. The antennas that laid on his head were very sensitive and what ever touch it made, makes him go insane or even lost in his own thoughts. His breathe quickened as the petting was picking up pace and Zim clutched onto Dib's blue shirt with his hands.

Dib was blushing deeply with the soft rubbery antenna against his pale skin. The way it felt makes him want to _taste _it. He lifted the antenna up and placed it in his mouth and gently flicked his tongue onto the tip of it.

Zim's eyes opened wide once he felt a wet liquid on his antenna and they glowed brighter as it was flicked with the boys tongue. His eyes fell half-lidded and his blush darkened. "D-dib...s-stop it..." He was now laying his head onto his chest and clutching onto the back of his lab coat. He liked the attention he was getting, but he didn't like it because it was from Dib.

Dib heard the aliens pleads and removed from the antenna and frowns sadly. "Sorry...I...lost control of myself..." He moves away from him and sits cross legged on the couch; fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Zim was breathing heavily and clutching onto the front of his own shirt. "...It's okay...It wasn't that bad..." His blush finally died down and forces a smile at the human. "Just don't do it again, alright?"

Dib happily nods at him and pats his shoulder. "You got it." He sits up from his seat and smiles at him. "I'm just glad that you told me what you did for the last 9 years. You have no idea how happy that makes me." He walks towards the door and opens it. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, alright?"

Zim's eyes were glimmering with tears a bit and and sends a smile back at him. "Alright. I'll see you soon, Dib." And with that, he closed the door behind him and walked towards his car and driving home.

However, Zim was still sitting on the couch and his PAK begins to haywire all of a sudden.

He trembles and looks at the TV screen in front of him. "Computer, run a scan on the PAK and tell me what the problem is." He sits there and clutches onto his head. _What's going on? This has never happened before! _He lets out a shaky breathe and smiles a bit. _Everything is going to be fine, Zim. The computer will get rid of the bug and I'll return to normal...right?_

Zim starts to get paranoid and shivers a bit as the small sing indicates that the scan is done and he looks up to see the results.

"Master. No bugs were detected in the PAK itself, but some unnecessary emotions as reached." The screen showed the various emotions that showed on the screen and Zim's eyes opened wide.

_No...No that's...that's not even possible! _He stands up with his talons clutching onto his head. "This is some kind of joke right! RIGHT!" He starts to yell at the unknown subject and shakes his head. "Computer, make a room for me that will lock me in for the next week...I need some time to think..."

And with that, the insane alien walked towards his destiny to be crazed inside a room to rot...

And think...

**To be honest with you guys. This fucking chapter sucks... -.- I had a MAJOR writers blockage and I'm actually hoping I could get some help with this... Anyways, I will try to make a longer chapter but I'm not going to spoil anything but the next chapter will probably will be a date. ;)**


	5. Confusion

**An: Ugh! Late update!**

Dib started to get very worried about not seeing Zim for about a week when he visited him at his base. At first he thought he was just sick but he never called in sick at all at work. Dib tried knocking on the door to respectfully come in but he got no answer but a current of electricity coursing along the fist that he knocked with. To be honest, it hurt like a bitch because he smelt burning flesh an a tint of smoke coming off his hand. He didn't even bother to try again.

But something similar happened a little bit before Zim left for the Massive...

_Dib was sneaking into Zim's base again but when he did, he didn't see Zim in sight. He shrugged it off; knowing that he was down in the labs working on a nasty experiment. So Dib went into the trashcan towards Zim's underground lab and held out his laptop to check where the little Irken was at._

_A couple of minutes later, he found him in the next room; not moving but breathing because of the laptop making small beeping noises, indicating that he is still alive. Dib turns off his laptop and opens the alien metal door slowly and taking a peek inside._

_What he saw...was very disturbing and shocking..._

_Zim was in the very back of the room covered in wires from the walls and drops of green liquid were falling from his head and onto the metal floor. Obviously, Zim was bleeding..._

_But that's not even the worse part...He was naked from head to toe, exposing his member and the rest of his body; even his hands and toes. His head was down do you can't see his face and the antennas were twitching rapidly._

_Dib took caution and walked in slowly and quietly. He took a look at the Irken when he was at arms length and touched his head lightly. "Z-Zim...?" He softly spoke the name and there was a response. Nothing that you would know as one, but Zim didn't lift his head up and say, 'D-Dib? Is that you?'. No... He did the one thing that would made anyone piss their pants. Zim attacked him._

_As soon as Dib spoke his name, Zim lunged at him; the wires loosing it's grip and tackles him to the floor. He grabbed Dib's wrists and pinned them onto the floor and he revealed his face to him. His face was stained with green blood, his eyes were swirling with a emotion that Dib never understood and his breathing was ragged. _

_Dib was startled when he got tackled to the ground; banging his head onto the floor and making him dizzy a bit. But when he opened his eyes, his wrists were already pinned and Zim looked like he was pissed._

_Zim was panting heavily and kept his wrists onto Dib's; making sure he wasn't going to escape from his clutches. He let out a wicked smile; showing a row of razor sharp teeth and a chuckle. "Mmm...A snack to take tonight..." He tightened his grip on Dib's wrists and leaned in; ready to bite the flesh between his head and the shoulder._

_Dib squirmed around under Zim. 'What do I do? And why the hell is Zim acting this way?' Dib squinted his eyes as he feels Zim's teeth biting into his flesh and screamed out agony. "Zim! It's me Dib! Let me gooo!" Dib screamed out again and some tears slipped from the corner of his eyes; not from the pain of course, but the fear of not knowing what was going on._

_Zim stopped immediately and jumped back; guilt flashing in his eyes. "DIB-HUMAN! GET OUT OF MY BASE BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WILL DO NEXT!"_

_Dib was standing up and holding onto his bleeding neck and was trembling in fear. Without another word, he ran...ran all the way up the stairs, through the door, and all the way home; not looking back once._

The rest of the memory was a blur and Dib couldn't think of anything else. He wanted to see him again...Wanted to feel those soft green talons on his skin and verbally abuse them; even those soft rubbery stalks that rested on his green head. Dib frowned and quickly exited his work and ran towards his house.

. . . . . .

Zim was twitching when he exited the room. He laid on his bed for a week and there were bags under his eyes. _No...No! This emotion can't be in my PAK! That means that I'm even more of a defect than I ever was before! _Zim frowns sadly and sits on a chair and a giant wire comes out and connects to his PAK.

"Computer...Set me asleep for approximately 13 hours...I need to get this sleep out of my eyes..." A faint red light glows on the wire and Zim lays on the floor with his hands resting his head and closes his eyes.

Dib was on the outside of the alien's base and carefully placed his hand on the doorknob when he doesn't get shocked. "Zim!" He smiles and opens the door and quickly runs towards the trashcan to be brought to the lab. The elevator arrived it's destination with a faint _ding_ sound and what Dib saw was rather...dare he say it? Cute...

Zim was on the floor, his eyes closed and he was curled up in a little ball with his hands under his head to cushion it. His chest was gently moving up and down from his soft breathing and his antennas were tilted upwards just a bit.

Dib walked over to Zim carefully and knelt down beside him and smiled. _How adorable...He looks so cute when he sleeps. _A dark red blush spreads on his face. _Wait! Did I just say cute? _Indeed he did...

Gir was walking through the lab and he sees Dib and smiles widely. "MARY!" He jumps on his head and nuzzles into his soft hair. "I missed youuhuuhhhhuuu!" Gir sits on his head and takes out a cupcake out of his own metal head and eats it.

Dib groans, knowing that if he did leave, Gir will scream and yell. "Gir how about you go get some tacos at _Crazy Taco_ or something..." With a squeal, the SIR unit exited out of the room and Dib let out a relieved sigh. He looked back at the small Irken that laid on the floor and couldn't help but wonder what those black stalks on his head, that Zim called _sensitive, _actually does.

Only one way to find out.

Dib carefully took the thin appendage in his hand and examined it thoroughly. He gently rubbed it between his two fingers and a soft blush appears on his face. _I can understand why Zim wouldn't let me touch them because it's so weak and fragile but why sensitive? _He pinched the tip of the antenna and a tiny squeak came from the sleeping Irken.

_What the...Did I just heard a squeak? Like a mouse? _Dib's blush darkens a bit and he tilted it upwards and looked below to only see the green skin on his head. With a sigh, he placed the antenna in his mouth and looked down at Zim to make sure he stays asleep.

Zim's fingers twitched and clawed at the cold, metal floor. A small tint of dark green spreading across his face. "Nhh..." A small gentle purr came from his chest and he crawled closer to the person who was doing the treatment.

Dib's eyes open wide and he blushes deeply as Zim laid in his lap; nuzzling his head into his chest. He hesitantly placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed it. "Z-Zim?" A jolt of a purr was a response and that only made Dib's blush deepen. His eyes traveled to the wires on his PAK and he wondered why they were there. He placed his hand on it and removed the wires; looking down at Zim again.

Zim whimpers and slowly opens his eyes and jolts open; purring loudly. "W-What the!" He pushed the attacker but felt weak and laid on him; whimpering. "D-Dib-human...Let go of Zim..."

Dib was lost in his own fantasy and couldn't seem to stop. The purrs vibrating up the black antenna that rests on his tongue, mixed in with the sweet taste of strawberries that was literally hypnotizing him into the taste. Zim's pleads were no longer heard from Dib as he moved the thin appendage more into his mouth as he harshly suckles on it.

Zim's eyes were half-lidded and was panting heavily, a dark green blush on his face with his red orbs glowing and slightly swirling from all the pleasure he's receiving. His old leaders, Tallest Red and Purple, told all Irkens to _never_ touch an Irken's antennas or something bad would happen to him; especially different _beings _such as humans. He never understood why but now he did. All these emotions flooding into him is making is PAK emit sparks; clogging up the necessary space he needs for Invading. But all he could do was lay his head on Dib's shoulder and pants against the humans neck and let out small cute moans.

Dib heard Zim's pleads had stop as he rested his head on his shoulder. The way he was licking and sucking the antenna made Zim's eyes glow and swirl more; some flashes coming from the orbs as well. One thing for sure, is that he knew that Zim was enjoying it. His tongue swirled over the tip as it takes the flavor of strawberries as he swallows it down, enjoying the tingly sensation that rests on his throat.

Zim gasps sharply and he moaned from the treatment and hugged him tightly, starting to lick the human's neck with his long, swift tongue. For Zim, Dib tasted something from coconuts and chocolate. This only caused Zim to hold Dib tighter, capturing his neck with his mouth and licks and sucks on it harshly; his hands clutching onto the back of his shirt.

Dib's eyes close and his moans against the antenna, causing it to vibrate down it onto Zim; making him moan against his neck as he moans again. It was a constant cycle for them both. Dib slowly removed from Zim's antenna and he pants for air, his entire face flushed as he looked down at the Irken; hoping that he wouldn't be angry.

Zim stops what he was doing and pants heavily against Dib's neck. His vision was a little blurry but moves off Dib's lap and bows his head down. He couldn't stand to look at Dib. He told him specifically _not_ to touch his antennas, to leave him alone, to _let _go of him.

Dib looks at Zim and his blush dies down, extending a hand out. "Zim...?" His eyes widen as Zim lifts his head and tears were falling down his face.

"Get out..." He said and that's all he said. Dib frowns and shook his head. "I'm not leaving Zim..."

Zim whimpers and bows his head again and his hands clutch onto his pants, causing small rips in them from his sharp claws. He hated feeling like this. His squeedly-spooch was twisting and turning and his face was as red as a green jolly rancher and his breathe was ragged. Should he tell Dib what happened with his PAK? What's going on through that little head of his?

**An: Dun Dun Dun! You can probably already guess that I wrote shit in this chapter but it's better to update now since I haven't updated this story in like forever. But leave me a review to tell me if Zim should confess or not ;)**


End file.
